


Midsummer Heat (in more ways than one)

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, It's actually quite fluffy (im incapable of writing porn without some fluff), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overly detailed descriptions of both rinne and niki cause theyre both gay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rinne Amagi gentle king, Rinniki Nation, both kohaku and himeru only make a short cameo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki gets reminded of his first time with Rinne
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Midsummer Heat (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

> In the newest event story Rinne literally said that Niki isn't a virgin and that inspired me to write this
> 
> Also there will be a new chapter of Crossing Paths, more smut and maybe some Rinneshu later this week (it seems interesting, i dunno lol)
> 
> Aaand I became invested in a rarepair that doesn't exist (Rinnikihiyo) and have been considering writing something for them
> 
> Until then, please enjoy!

„C’mon Niki, take it off~! Ya don’t need to panic~ you aren’t even a virgin~”

“W-what are you saying, Rinne-kun…?”

“Don’t ya remember~? Three nights ago, was it~?”

Of course, Niki remembered. He could recall every last tiny detail.

* * *

Like every other day, Niki was had already cooked, just waiting for Rinne to arrive back at their shared apartment. He wore his hair down for a change (back then he had no idea, what him simply not wearing his hair up, would spiral into).

Midsummer temperatures absolutely killed Niki; he was glistening in sweat, wearing shorts and a tank top, splayed out on the sofa. Of course the damn AC just _had_ to stop working, right when the temperatures were as high as 35 degrees Celsius. Their fan also didn’t work properly, so Niki couldn’t do much more other than fan air towards himself (the air was also hot, so basically it did absolutely nothing).

His panting and the TV were so loud, that he couldn’t even hear Rinne making his way into their shared apartment.

Still, Niki was lying on the sofa, his shirt had ridden up a bit, to reveal his tanned stomach. He slightly craned his neck to look Rinne in the eye.

“I’m home~ ☆”

Rinne also sounded absolutely exhausted, despite his loud voice. His hair was slicked back from sweat, his shirt clinging to him tightly, showing off his muscles.

Niki had to physically restrain himself from not immediately pouncing atop of Rinne and devouring him like pray.

He swore the room just about got hotter, as Rinne used the hem of his shirt, to wipe some beads of sweat from his forehead, revealing his toned abs.

Sitting up, Niki licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes. A starving one.

_Rinne gave him an equally hungry one back._

Before Niki could even say anything, Rinne kneeled in front of him, practically straddling his hips.

Rinne being so _close_ didn’t really make the heat any better, but it’s not like Niki really minded.

Without a word, the redheads’ hungry lips were on his, kissing him roughly, biting his lip and sucking on his tongue.

Anything to elicit those wonderful sounds out of his beloved Niki.

Kissing back with just as much enthusiasm (but little skill), he tangled his hands in the others thick red hair, experimentally pulling and tugging at it.

Rinne groaned deep in his throat, seemingly enjoying the hair-pulling.

_Eh, so Rinne-kun’s into hair-pulling then~?_

Suddenly Niki was reminded that yes, he in fact still needed to _breath_. He pulled away, gasping for air, his face even more flushed than earlier, his lips slick and swollen, his hair a fucking mess.

Smirking, Rinne looked at him and actually had the _audacity_ to ask: “Naw, Niki-kyun, was that ya first kiss? Bet you’re still a virgin as well, huh~?”

“Shut up, Rinne-kun!”, Niki retorted, obviously embarrassed by the question.

Then, Rinne leaned in and whispered directly into his ear with the deepest voice, which sounded like dripping velvet, sending shivers down in his spine.

“Make me~”

Not even thinking properly anymore (his brain had just short-circuited, due to the sheer dripping arousal in the others voice), his lips were right on top of Rinne’s again, clumsily kissing him.

His brain was just mush at this point, all his senses were full of Rinne, Rinne, _Rinne._

Growing bolder, Niki moved his hands down from Rinne’s neck, to roam around his broad chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples and running them down his hard abs.

Rinne smirked against his lips, enjoying the attention _a lot_ , as he pulled away and stripped off his shirt.

This time however, the taller of the two pinned Niki down onto the sofa by his wrists.

“Hmm, should I tie ya wrists together, or not~? Maybe next time~?”

Niki’s cheeks flushed slightly pink at the implication, that there may be a _next time._

“Ne, Niki-kyun, would ya enjoy that~?”, Rinne teased, although he didn’t give Niki the chance to answer, as he immediately started kissing right below his earlobe, even digging his sharp teeth into the others skin.

Niki once again moaned deliciously, as Rinne started pulling on his hair as well, intensifying the pleasure he was receiving.

“Hmm, but ya seem to quite enjoy the hair-pulling~”

Niki didn’t answer. Couldn’t answer.

Long lost in the pleasure and they were only just _making out._

They hadn’t even gotten to the main act yet and Niki had no idea, how long he was going to last.

He threw his head back, with the most _embarrassing_ noise, when he felt Rinne mouth on his nipple. Somewhere along the way, his shirt had disappeared as well. Although he was way too heated and turned on to notice.

Gripping the back of Rinne’s head, he pushed him down, urging him to go on. The other smirked, obliging to his wishes and continued playing away with his nipples. Licking, sucking, tugging.

Niki arched his back, craving more contact, more of _Rinne._

Ever so slowly, the other moved his mouth down, sucking marks into Niki’s abdomen, finally arriving at the hem of his shorts.

Niki already looked completely wrecked and fucked out. Whether it was from the heat or from the pleasure, they didn’t know. ~~It was definitely both of those things~~

Letting out a needy whine, he lifted up his hips, practically begging the other to get rid of the last items of clothing, his dick already straining against his tight shorts.

“P-please, I’m starving, Rinne-kun…”, he panted out, his voice coming out high-pitched and oh so needy.

“Ehhh~ Well ain’t you a little desperate~? Ya want me that bad~~?”

The last bit of Niki’s shame had long been forgotten. All that mattered now was Rinne.

_All he needed was Rinne._

Another high-pitched whine of the others name and the last bit of mercy Rinne had, was long forgotten.

“Let’s see how many times I can make ya cum, Niki-kyun~ I ain’t holdin’ back, unless ya beg me to stop, ya hear me~? If it’s too much, jus’ tell me, I don’t wanna hurt my dear Niki after all~☆”

Niki nodded, completely breathless.

“T-thanks… I will… Well, I’ll try at least, just don’t completely knock the air out of my lungs~”

That was when Rinne smiled a genuine smile, kissing his forehead softly, before he made his way back down.

Niki’s shorts and boxers were now on the floor, Rinne’s hand on his dick, the cold metal of the rings stimulating his even further.

Breathy moans spilt past his lips, Rinne licking his lips, drinking in Niki’s complete visage. A sheen of sweat covering him, his face and his chest completely flushed, those pretty pink lips swollen and wet, a line of drool hanging down, a hand thrown over his face.

He looked absolutely fucking appetising.

“R-rinne can you… just-“, another gasp, when Rinne touched an extremely sensitive spot

“Whatcha want, Niki-kyun~?”

“Y-you…”, he panted out.

Rinne smirk turned into a smile, his voice soft.

“Ya want me, ya say? Well, what would ya say, if I wanted ya as well~?”, the redhead asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Sap…”, Niki said, although it came out fonder than intended, “Of course I’d say yes, remember our promise~? Now get along with it, will youuu~? Pretty please~~”

“Sure, Niki, ya still don’t want me to tie ya up~?”

“Ehh, Rinne-kun, this is my first time~”

Rinne simply huffed a laugh, and immediately got back to jerking Niki off. Writhing, he gripped the sheets, thrusting up into Rinne’s hand.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure completely overcome him.

His moans grew in volume, as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, his breathing uneven and ragged.

“R-rinne, I-I’m going to…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Rinne’s hand was gone, all stimulation had evaporated, but he was still hopelessly close and turned on.

He whined loudly, grabbing Rinne’s wrist. The other just smirked and then Niki’s dick was surrounded by a wet, hot heat.

The other was sucking his dick.

Niki made an embarrassingly high-pitched sound, almost coming right and there. Rinne worked his tongue around the tip with expertise, taking as much as Niki down his throat as possible. The cold metal of his tongue piercing further added to the stimulation.

It felt amazing, he felt like he had descended into fucking heaven.

Extremely close to coming, he tried to warn Rinne by grabbing his hair and trying to pull him off. To his horror, the hair-pulling seemed to turn the other on even more, making him moan around his dick, pushing Niki over the edge.

Rinne sat back up, mouth slightly open and still full of come.

“I-I’m sorry…”, Niki said, slightly embarrassed, whereas the other just smirked.

_Rinne smirking, means that he probably has a freaky idea_

Niki confirmed his suspicions, as Rinne bent forward to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet. Letting out a small gasp of surprise, Niki reluctantly kissed back. For some fucked up reason, he absolutely enjoyed the taste of his _own_ cum, on the others tongue. Mixed with Rinne’s natural taste, it was fucking delicious.

Pulling back from the kiss, Niki was even more breathless than before. He pulled away just in time to see Rinne’s Adam’s apple bob, as he swallowed down the rest of the come, licking his lips afterwards.

Niki was still really damn turned on, still not satisfied.

Taking the initiative, he climbed onto Rinne’s lap, grinding down onto his still hard dick. Rinne, obviously not expecting Niki to take the initiative, threw his head back, groaning. His calloused hands grabbed Niki’s hips, thrusting up in tempo with him.

The grey-haired man just about _screamed_ when the others dick grazed past his hole, his rim sensitive.

“R-rinne… I want you… inside, please…”

The other just nodded, apparently also very breathless.

Gently, Rinne picked him up and carried him back into his bedroom. Admittedly, the sofa wasn’t the most comfortable and most definitely was not made for two grown men.

Rinne was being… understanding, gentle almost. Niki smiled to himself, as Rinne turned away to grab some lube and a condom

“Whatcha smilin’ bout, Niki-kyun~?”

“Oh, nothing, Rinne-kun~ just happy to be with you~”

Giving him a genuine smile, he slowly coated his fingers in lube, as Niki watched him intently. A cold, wet finger prodded at his entrance, Rinne asking him for consent to enter.

Niki hadn’t even noticed how tense he was, how he was shaking, even. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Ehh, Niki-kyun, do ya want it or not? We can stop here~”

“N-no, go on…”

He felt a comforting hand on his hip, rubbing small circles into his sharp hip bones. “Jus’ relax, ‘kay~?”

Nodding, he took a deep breath, smiling brightly and visibly relaxing.

“Go on, Rinne”

Slowly, he pushed a finger in. It felt weird at first, not as good as imagined.

But he trusted Rinne, trusted that he will make him feel good.

A second finger got added, and a third. What he absolutely was _not_ prepared for, was when Rinne struck a bundle of nerves inside him, that made him almost yelp in pleasure. His fingers prodded it a few times, watching Niki fall apart each time, erupting in moans and yelps of pleasure, arching his back of the bed, sometimes even flinching from the overwhelming stimulation.

Rinne drew a whine from Niki, as he pulled his fingers out.

“Rinne I-… I need you inside, please… n-no condom, just-“

He was swiftly shut up by a short kiss to the lips and a quizzical look from the other, as if asking him, if he’s sure.

Nodding quickly, he wrapped his legs around Rinne’s legs, beckoning him to come closer, to come inside.

And he did. Ever so slowly, he pushed in, the now warm lube dripping out and onto the sheets. He stopped every few seconds, allowing Niki to adjust.

And then, when he was finally fully inside, Niki felt so _full_. Still, it felt a little weird, but definitely better than before.

“Y-you can go now, Rinne.”

And so, he did just as Niki asked, rocking into him at a slow pace at first, letting Niki get used to it. It was starting to feel _really, really good._

Wrapping his arms around Rinne’s neck, he pulled him as close as possible, wanting more of him. _Needing_ more of him.

He hungrily kissed Rinne, shoving his tongue in, licking behind his teeth.

Craving every bit of pleasure, he can get. The taller man kissed back, just as hungrily, gradually getting faster.

Niki was already fully hard again, and, embarrassingly, already close to coming for the second time that evening.

When Niki let out a particularly loud moan, Rinne knew exactly that he had once again hit his prostate, aiming to hit that spot each time. Aiming to give him the best first time ever.

Niki felt the deliciously tight and hot around him, it was fucking heaven and god was he _close._ Watching the other come undone like that, the beautiful moans, like music to his ears and the overwhelming heat surrounded him, all added to the stimulation of his senses and _damn this was the best sex I’ve ever had,_ Rinne thought.

“N-niki…”, he grunted out, with voice also hoarse from moaning. “I-I’m almost…”

Once again, Niki decided to take the initiative, teasing him and started _tugging_ on his thick red hair and he just about came then and there, moaning loudly, almost immediately collapsing on top of the other.

He came deep inside the other, shooting his semen inside him.

In return, this sent Niki over the edge and he just about _screamed_.

Niki shot his load on his and Rinne’s abdomens, panting loudly.

“I… that was…”, his throat was extremely sore and when Rinne pulled out he was overcome by a weird discomfort in between his legs, the sticky come dripping come onto the sheets and his ass aching.

“Amazing… I know, Niki-kyun, let’s do it again sometime~”

Niki had already passed out, too tired and fucked out.

Smiling fondly, Rinne put a blanket over him, kissing his forehead.

“G’night Niki, love ya~”

* * *

“Ne, Niki, you’ve been zonin’ out for the past five minutes, what are ya thinkin’ about~? Oh, do ya have a boner right now~?”

To his embarrassment, _he did._

“We can’t do it in public, though~ Or are ya into that~?”

“Shut up, Rinne-kun! If anyone is into that, it’s you!”

Kohaku watched amused, as the both of them bickered back and forth, as HiMERU slipped him a 1000-yen bill.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so smart when giving the title ngl
> 
> Also HiMERU and Kohaku 100% bet that Rinniki fuck
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a nice day guys, love ya
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
